


Gay Bar AU

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Courtship, Crossdressing, Dubious use of a banana, F/F, F/M, Failboats In Love, First Kiss, Get Together, Jaune is always the last to know, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queer Themes, Yang knows, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is the best wingman. The. Best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Gay%20Bar%20AU-auphonic.mp3) | 2:09:31 | 118.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gay-bar-au) |  |   
  
### Music

_Gay Bar_ by Electric Six

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
